


A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Barebacking, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Consensual Gangbang, Cum Eating, Double Penetration in One Hole, Evil Space Husbands, FaceFucking, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Stomach Bulge, anal double penetration, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: During a planetside visit Hux is infected by a deadly fever. The only way to save him is to treat him with human ejaculate until an antidote is synthesized.Or: The most stupid excuse to write a semi-consensual Hux gangbang ever.





	A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this one to all huxfuckers who like it when Hux gets dicked down

“Medic, what is wrong with General Hux?”

“Supreme Leader … I’m afraid General Hux has ra-ylio fever. Synthesizing the antidote might take longer than he has.”

Kylo Ren clenches his fist. He doesn’t look at her – instead his gaze is still fixed on Hux where he lies on the med bed. Hux looks deathly pale, his eyes glassy as he stares back at him. The feeling of impending death hangs over him in the Force. Kylo feels himself becoming desperate, his thoughts racing, wondering if he could use his powers to heal Hux.

Hux doesn’t say anything. He lies there watching, listening, waiting for a solution. His eyes are slightly glazed over. His spirit is still strong.

“What is the ra-ylio fever?” Kylo Ren asks.

“It’s a fever that attacks the nervous system until it reaches the brain, leaving its victims without higher brain functions. The afflicted become vegetative and without a sense of self,” the medic informs him. A nervous desperation rolls off of her in waves.

“Is there nothing that can be done to save him? A way to stall the fever until the antidote is ready?”

The medic looks at Kylo thoughtfully, then there is a sudden onslaught of color in her cheeks. She knows something but is afraid.

“There is one thing that might be done to keep him alive long enough to synthesize the medicine.”

“Yes?” Kylo gets in her face, she backs away frightened. He can see her lower lip quiver in fear. Her voice is almost squeaky when she finally talks.

“Human ejaculate. The protein in human ejaculate can slow the spread of the fever.”

Kylo stares at her trying to figure out if he had heard that right, his lip is twitching.

“Human …. ejaculate? I’m guessing there are samples on board? How even would you administer it?”

She blushes even more. “Orally and anally should be fine. We don’t have any samples on board, unfortunately.” Her hands are creeping up slowly to hide her face from his gaze.

“I will do it. If it means saving General Hux.” Kylo takes Hux’s hand which lays limply in his. “If it is fine with you, General.”

Hux gives him a long look then he nods slowly. “I don’t want to die,” he whispers, his voice weak.

“But Supreme Leader, he would need …. a lot,” the medic says quietly. “It would take multiple men’s … contributions to keep him long enough for the antidote.”

Kylo’s heart aches at that. But if he wants to keep Hux alive he has to do it. Even though he hates the idea of other men touching Hux intimately. Sith hells, he even hates it when other beings touch Hux in any way at all. He can tolerate the doctor though.

They’re in a strictly monogamous relationship. It’s something Hux himself suggested when they got together and Kylo had wholeheartedly agreed. He doesn’t want to share Hux and he doesn’t want to be with anyone else. In this situation it creates a dilemma but his own feelings have to come after the thought of saving Hux’s life.

“Fine,” he says as he pulls out his datapad. Kylo sends a message to his two knights – Eso Ren and Taren Ren. He’s lucky that his knights are currently stationed on his star destroyer. Eso and Taren are the only two other human knights with the genitals necessary. These two he can trust with his life so he also trusts them with Hux’s life.

That might not be enough though, so he also scrolls quickly through a list of troopers who were recently promoted. Kylo doesn’t like it but troopers are at least expendable and he can always brainwash them later.

 

“Should five men be enough?” Ren addresses the medic.  
She nods enthusiastically and starts going through the drawers of the med suite as if in an effort to hide her face from him.

“I can also give you aphrodisiacs. Maybe you would like me to give something to General Hux too so he won’t be uncomfortable? A muscle relaxant, maybe? A sedative?”

Kylo ponders about it for a second, his mind half occupied by drafting the command for the troopers to join him without explaining too much. They don’t need to know what this is about until they arrive. Also to keep them for babbling.

“Yes. Give him something to relax. It won’t do to hurt him overly much,” Kylo says. He imagines the fever is already making Hux suffer enough. As the Supreme Leader, Kylo has certain command powers at his hand that he knows he can use. In this case he vowed to destroy the planet Hux had recently visited that had him left weak and slowly dying.

He would destroy planet Ra-ylio. Maybe he would send his knights and a squadron of troopers to loot it first but he would destroy it in the end. Unfortunately he couldn’t blast it into debris like the Death Star had done to Alderaan but he would do his best. His star destroyer should have enough fire power to raze it.

 

A weak sigh from Hux draws Kylo’s attention. He takes Hux’s hand in his once more and strokes its back.

“It’s going to be okay,” he whispers and presses the back of Hux’s bare hand against his lips. Hux’s weak smile makes Kylo almost believe his own words. Through the Force he can feel the fever raging through Hux. It’s still some ways away from his brain and yet … Kylo has to do something and fast.

Behind them the medic clears her throat. She holds up a syringe with a clear liquid.

“Sir,” she says. “A relaxant for General Hux.”

“Go ahead,” Kylo says and watches as she administers the drug straight into a vein of Hux’s arm. Then she hands Kylo a strip of pills.

“And these are for … sexual performance. I trust I can leave you to take care of the general? I wouldn’t want to intrude. But do please alert me if there are any negative changes. I’m keeping an eye on the droid’s process to synthesize the antidote in the meantime.”

Kylo takes the drugs from her. Then she opens a storage cabinet to show him several bottles of medical lube but doesn’t comment on them. Kylo understands at a quick gaze from her.

“I will,” he says, eyeing her with worry. If she can tell what is going on in his mind she doesn’t react. Instead she leaves him to return to her station outside the room.

 

It is no secret that Kylo and Hux are married. But they were never very public about it – no big event, no big wedding. Kylo feels like he wants to make it more apparent after Hux recovers. If he recovers.

“Eso Ren and Taren Ren will join us, as well as troopers EN-342 and ZI-213,” Kylo says. He’s stripping himself of some of his clothes, knowing he couldn’t face the troopers with too little on. Not at first. He keeps a thin undershirt on as well as his leggings.

 

Hux doesn’t say anything but tries to wiggle out from under the blankets. His hands are shaking as he takes off his pants, his dick limp between his thighs. Hux looks so pale, so fragile. It tugs at Kylo’s heartstrings but there is no time to feel sorry for him or for himself.

“I will manipulate the troopers’ memories after, I promise,” Kylo adds as he feels a flash of embarrassment from Hux. “My knights won’t talk about it, not to each other or anyone else. You need not worry.”

Kylo moves over to the other bed in the room which is unoccupied and moves its mattress to the floor. Like this they have more room to move Hux around.

With a steady hand he helps Hux from his bed.

 

“How do you want me first?” Hux says. He’s on his knees but wobbly yet he doesn’t seem to be in any pain. Kylo runs his hand through Hux’s lank hair in a caress. He will enjoy washing it for him later after they’re done.

“Like this.”

Kylo quickly swallows one of the aphrodisiacs dry before putting them aside for the knights and troopers. Keeping a steady hand on Hux’s shivering shoulder he pulls his leggings down just enough to free his own cock. It’s not hard just yet, the task at hand not inspiring him much.

 

Kylo closes his eyes to concentrate on a more appealing thought than his sick husband’s pale face and dry lips. A better memory. He thinks about Hux on his knees for him on their wedding night and so many nights before and after, his cheeky grin when he licks Kylo’s come from his lips. With a sigh he carefully looks down and presses the tip of his half-hard dick between Hux’s waiting lips. They’re chapped but not as dry as Kylo expected and just as good as he knows them.

Kylo doesn’t push in further and he feels how Hux eagerly wraps his lips around the little he has in his mouth, careful not to graze Kylo with his teeth. Despite the paleness and fever the inside of Hux’s mouth is still soft, warm and inviting. The tip of his tongue presses against the sensitive spot below the ridge, eliciting a hiss from Kylo’s lips and precome leaking thickly from his tip. Hux’s tongue is fast to catch every drop.

 

Kylo jacks the shaft fast as Hux tries to tongue at him eagerly but Kylo doesn’t give him more to work with, afraid of choking him. Kylo’s large hand cradles the back of Hux’s head lightly. Hux is a greedy man. Greedy for power, greedy for cock. But he’s sick too so Kylo doesn’t dare push in too much.

 

Kylo thinks back to that time he returned from a mission only to be greeted by Hux in his plated black satin robe. How how he got on his knees for Kylo on their bed. The hand on Kylo’s cock sped up to the memory of Hux taking him to the root and he knows he can’t hold back.

Kylo’s balls draw up and he lets go, pumping his seed into Hux’s open mouth only to feel a warm tongue licking at him, licking up all the cum, accompanied by audibly swallowing.

 

Kylo looks down at him for a second, wondering if the aphrodisiac will make him hard again soon so he can put more of his cum into Hux who looks pleased with what he got for now. His body is still trembling slightly. Hux is a huge slut for him after all.

 

The door behind him swooshes open and Eso Ren and Taren Ren are stepping into the room. They know what’s going on, Kylo doesn’t have to say anything as they advance on the general. Hux is sitting as Taren pulls a bottle of lube from the shelf and situates himself behind him.

“The doctor left aphrodisiacs. Take them,” Kylo orders where he stands only a few steps away from Hux so his knights can get to work.

The others only pull their masks off long enough to follow his order with their backs turned to Hux so he doesn’t see their faces. Eso hands Taren one of the pills before he steps in front of Hux.

It tortures Kylo to see Hux with other men but if it means saving his life then he will allow it this one time. Besides, the knights are like brothers to him. If he can trust anyone it’s them.

 

Taren pulls his dick out and after a glance from Kylo he carefully pushes into Hux’s mouth but not enough to choke the general. Hux looks more aroused, his cock even half hard between his legs, his hands are gripping the mattress below him more firmly. Behind him Eso tugs one glove off. Eso’s fingers dip into the lube while his other hand pulls one of Hux’s cheeks aside to expose his hole. Hux squirms slightly.

Kylo feels his own dick stir at the sight wishing it was his own hand that was currently fondling Hux so intimately. He pushes down the fires of envy. Soon. Hux will be his alone again soon.

Hux’s back bends slightly as Eso eases one finger in deep. A pleasured hum vibrates across Taren’s dick from Hux’s throat.

 

Taren lets Hux do most of the work and Kylo already wants to urge him on when Taren strokes his own cock finally, shallowly moving in and out of Hux’s mouth, spilling across his lips only to push the head in deep. Hux’s throat works hard on swallowing every single drop. Kylo feels himself swallow hard in return. The blissed out look on Hux’s face says everything. The soft curve of his back is slick with a light sweat.

  
A soft moan drops from Hux’s lips as Eso pulls his fingers from the now gleaming hole. Kylo had not watched him put in a second one, or a third one, his eyes had been so fixed on Taren getting his dick sucked, imagining it was his own.

“Master he is ready for you,” Eso whispers – his voice rough through the vocoder of his mask. The outline of his cock is apparent through the thin fabric of his leggings.

Kylo almost wants to urge Eso to push in instead of him for doing all the work but all the knights know what Hux means to Kylo. So instead he steps behind his husband while Eso takes his place in front of him to have Hux’s harsh breath ghosting over his quickly exposed cock.

 

For a second Kylo bends down to kiss Hux’s lower back before slathering his own cock with lube. He can hear voices from outside the door as he lines himself up and pushes in slowly with a relieved sigh. Hux’s hole is warm and tight around his cock. Slowly and steady he manages to push himself all the way in until his balls are resting at the cleft of Hux’s ass.

 

Without anyone occupying Hux’s mouth for now Kylo could hear him moan slightly. But not for long. Eso Ren slips his cock in between Hux’s lips just as the door opens for the troopers.

What a picture that must be, the great general Hux spitroasted between a knight of Ren and their leader. They stand there staring beneath their helmets, shock radiating off of them.

“Come in,” Kylo says, his cock moving slowly but gradually faster. He can’t stop for the sake of them. At least he manages not to moan while he talks despite the clutch of Hux’s tight ass making it difficult.

 

“The general has a dangerous fever that can only be slowed down by human ejaculate. You are here to fuck General Hux and come inside of him while the medic synthesizes the antidote.”

Hux chokes for a second on Eso’s cock but a sharp glance from Kylo has Eso reel back just enough for Hux to be more comfortable.

 

Kylo’s attention returns to the troopers. He pointedly ignores the shame radiating off of Hux. After this is over Kylo will personally erase the memories of these troopers to rob them of any chance of running their mouths.

“You will each take an aphrodisiac so you can keep going until the medicine is ready. You will put your helmets back on and keep them on. You will not hurt him. Will you do as I ask?”

It’s hard to focus on them while also focusing on his pleasure. Kylo finds himself thrusting harder into Hux and Hux does his best in return to clench around him while pleasuring Eso Ren with his mouth at the same time.

“Yes, sir!” the troopers shout in unison. They’re clearly nervous but Kylo lets it slide, returning his attention to Hux’s tightness. His hands are on Hux’s slim hips as he pushes himself in faster.

 

Hux feels so good around him, the tight, hot clench of his ass massaging his dick in all the right ways. He is so damn close, Kylo closes his eyes to tune the others out until he finally manages to finish, pushing his cock in deep as he comes. Hux shivers slightly under him. Usually Kylo would pump him in time with his thrusts but he found that prolonging the general’s pleasure in this situation preferable.

 

When his cock finally stops pulsing Kylo pulls out only to have one of the troopers readily take his place. It’s EN-342. The trooper lines himself up quickly with Hux’s hole, his hands both firmly on Hux’s ass as he pushes in smoothly thanks to the lube and Kylo’s cum.

 

Kylo moves back to observe and wait for himself to have another go at his husband. His cock is soft but it won’t stay like this for long.

By now he is sweating as is Hux who looks a bit livelier. Kylo takes off his own undershirt. In the Force Hux feels healthier than before but Kylo knows it’s only temporary. Color has returned to his skin and any trembling in his movements are due to lust rather than fever. It’s beautiful to watch him. Kylo finds himself falling in love all over again.

 

Hux starts grinding his hip back to match the trooper’s thrusts, his tongue works profusely to get Eso Ren in his mouth off while his ass tries to milk the trooper for all he’s worth. EN-342’s balls slap audibly against the flesh of Hux’s bare ass.

Taren stands close with his hand on his cock to wait his turn. He pumps himself lazily, doubtlessly to put himself into the tight clench of Hux’s body next.

 

Eso stiffens for a moment in his movements and holds himself deep. Strings of cum slip out of the corners of Hux’s mouth but once Eso’s dick is gone some quick tongue flicks clean the mess. Taren lets him finish licking the cum up before putting his own cock into Hux’s mouth, resting the thick head on his tongue for a second before pushing in.

Taren has one hand on Hux’s head, his gloved fingers are playing the tiniest bit with his hair. Kylo can feel a warm fondness radiating off of Taren. He allows it for now.

Hux gives his best in his condition. His tongue is darting out every now and again to get more of Taren’s cock in his mouth but Taren is careful, only giving Hux enough to occupy but not to choke him. He plays with himself instead to make himself come faster.

 

In the meantime, the trooper at his rear is thrusting harder and harder, pushing in balls deep every single time. The slapping of bare skin on skin is obscenely loud among the low grunts and moans. ZI-213 stands close by waiting his turn while stroking his own cock lazily. His helmet is tilted down, doublessly watching as his fellow trooper’s cock penetrates their superior officer.

 

Hux doesn’t have to suck Taren for long as he spills soon, depositing every last drop in the back of Hux’s throat making him cough.

Kylo gives Taren a sharp look.

“Apologies, master,” Taren says and slinks back to let someone else take his place.

ZI-213 slip his own cock into Hux’s mouth once he stopped coughing. Apparently scared to evoke Kylo’s ire he keeps his movements shallow and slow, helping himself out by jacking his shaft even though Hux tries to angle closer, to fit more of the offered cock into his mouth but the trooper won’t let him.

 

Where the knights are quiet, the troopers are surprisingly loud. Both of them moan and groan as they work their general over. It helps that the troopers keep their helmets on. This way Kylo doesn’t strangle them instantly for putting their hands and dicks on and in his husband. At least the knights feel saver, like family.

“No holding back,” Kylo says after a moment since EN-342 takes rather long to come in his opinion. “You can take several turns. Until the antidote is finished.”

EN-342 finally comes in Hux’s ass with a loud grunt, his dick pushed in deep. He’s breathing hard when he pulls out, droplets of displaced cum following in his wake. Hux is still too weak to even attempt clenching his ass enough to keep it in.

 

“I have a proposal,” Eso says. Kylo cocks his head.

“I’m sure he can take the both of us, master. It seems more efficient.”

Hux winces at those words but Kylo can feel his interest, his pleasure. He himself is quite intrigued by the idea. They had never done this before for obvious reasons. It might as well be now or never.

“Very well. After the trooper comes.”

As if taking it as a command, ZI-213 jacks himself faster until he finally comes in Hux’s mouth. He pulls away to observe in interest as Kylo moves behind Hux to pull him up and against his naked chest, placing Hux’s raw ass firmly in his lap, whispering sweet nothings in his ear but also a question.

“Is this agreeable with you? Will you take me and one of my knights both at the same time?”

Kylo lets his hand drift across Hux’s belly which he imagines he can already feel swelling with seed. A trickle of cum is slowly dripping out of his hole. Hux is beautiful even in his slight fever and depraved state.

“I want it,” Hux whispers to him in a gruff voice and with a slight turn of his head to look at Kylo. There is so much lust radiating off of him that Kylo can’t help but indulge him and his own curiosity. Maybe they can do this again in the future, albeit with a dildo instead of a third person.

 

“Eso, come over here in front of him,” Kylo says and Eso follows his command immediately, situating himself at Hux’s front where he flicks one of Hux’s straining nipples, causing the general to gasp.

Eso’s cock is already straining hard as Hux hovers over Kylo’s cock, Kylo’s hands are firmly on his legs to help him stay upright. Hux flails for a moment and holds onto Eso’s shoulders to steady himself. With a quiet moan Hux sinks down onto Kylo’s large cock which pulses precum almost immediately at the slick heat. He still feels tight despite the rough fucking.

 

Kylo can almost forget that there are others in the room with them with how Hux’s warm back feels against his own chest. But then Eso audibly pumps some more lube onto his fingers. Kylo stills in his movements and waits for Eso to slip his own member in.

Hux starts to squirm slightly the moment Eso taps at his already stretched hole with his bare fingers but he shushes him, the sound coming out as a harsh hiss through the vocoder.

Kylo knows that Hux has never seen Eso’s face. He doesn’t know any of the knight’s faces and Kylo wants it to stay that way. There is this tiny fear in him that Hux would find the knights more interesting than him, more attractive … more of everything.

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Kylo whispers, trying his best to keep still as Hux’s hole clenches tightly around him. He pulls Hux’s earlobe in between his lips, giving him a careful nibble which makes Hux lean his head back in a quiet moan.

 

Kylo feels Eso’s fingers against his own cock and in between him and the rim of Hux’s hole. The pressure is delicious and Kylo can’t help but let a helpless moan escape his lips as Eso lines up his dick and pushes in and against him.

For a second Kylo can’t do anything but stay where he is, relishing in the almost painful tightness around his cock. His balls already feel heavy with the need to cum. Hux squirms helplessly against him, his hands are digging harshly into Eso’s shoulders. He’s so warm and tight – Kylo can’t help but to whisper nonsense.

“So good baby, so good,” is one of the least offensive things he says. This time he grasps Hux’s straining cock to give it some lazy pumps as he finds his own rhythm, causing Hux to mewl and writhe on the two dicks.

 

Eso waits patiently for him but the lust radiating off of him is obvious so when Kylo finally starts to move he tries to match his movements so that both their cocks are battering against Hux’s prostate simultaneously. Hux squirms and moans between them. In the corner of his eye Kylo can see EN-342 coming closer. With a gloved hand he carefully turns Hux’s face towards him just in time to spurt a thick load of cum into his open mouth.

Hux swallows all he can and chases after the troopers pulsing cock. ZI-213 is quick to replace him, pressing his own into the general’s still open mouth and against his questing tongue that flicks up to collect the first droplets of precum.

Kylo’s unoccupied hand slips lazily across Hux’s belly.

As he and Eso thrust in together Kylo suddenly feels a prominent bulge form on Hux’s taut skin.

“Fuck,” he whispers more to himself than anyone else. Hux only answers in a helpless moan. Kylo’s other hand moves up to tweak one of Hux’s hard nipples.

The sight makes Kylo’s balls draw up. With a loud moan he pumps his come deep inside Hux’s ass all the while Eso Ren is still moving against him.  
Kylo slips out carefully when he feels himself becoming too sensitive, depositing Hux more in Eso’s lap before he moves away to give Taren another go. By that time the trooper at Hux’s face left him with another portion of spunk to swallow.

Eso is quick to come after Kylo, staying inside of Hux a little longer to hold him steady for Taren. Eventually he moves again as well.

Hux looks so blissed out bouncing between the knights that Kylo becomes hard again soon even though he can tell he’ll soon run out of cum.

 

Eso and Taren move away after they’re done, leaving Hux to lie on his side with cum trickling out of his hole. Kylo sits down in front of Hux, cradling his head carefully in his lap.

Without being prompted to, Hux angles his mouth closer to Kylo’s straining dick to wrap his lips around it. He crawls even closer.

Hux’s hot mouth is like heaven even though Kylo feels a bit raw after fucking Hux this often in such a short amount of time.

On their shared vacations they would often fuck all day but with at least half an hour to an hour between each drawn out session. Not three times in a row with only minutes between each orgasm.

Hux pulls off his dick for a second to whisper “Fuck my mouth, please,” before wrapping his lips around Kylo again.

There’s no way Kylo can do as Hux asks from this angle so with some regret he pushes him off his cock for a moment, just long enough to drag Hux to his knees. A confused whimper escapes Hux’s mouth.

Kylo pushes to his feet hastily, guiding his still hard cock back into Hux’s face, his hand cradling the back of his neck as Hux surges forward to take his cock deep.

Ignoring the others, Kylo gives Hux a few seconds to adjust before he thrusts into his open mouth. Even though it doesn’t catch Hux off guard he still chokes slightly at first, the muscles of his throat spasming around Kylo’s cock with delicious wet pressure. As Hux gets used to Kylo’s thrusts he makes sure to press his tongue tightly against the intruding cock despite his sluggish movements. Hux’s hands come up to clutch at Kylo’s thighs, his breath irregular from having his throat stuffed with cock.

Kylo’s balls audibly slap against Hux’s wet chin as he picks up speed in his thrusts. There is pure lust radiating off of Hux and Kylo only knows he’s pumping his own cock when seed splashes across the mattress. Usually Kylo forbids Hux to finish himself when he himself didn’t come yet but this time it’s different. Tears are collecting in the corners of Hux’s eyes but he struggles to keep Kylo’s erection in his mouth. He stuffs Hux’s throat repeatedly with his hard cock.

Kylo pushes in as far as he could so that Hux’s nose is resting in his pubes as he comes. Hux’s throat constricts around him for a moment as he swallows to the last drop.

After Kylo draws out, the trooper EN-342 takes hold of Hux’s hair and unloads strings of cum right into his mouth, closely followed by the other troopers and both knights. Hux has his head tilted slightly back and his tongue out so he can catch every little bit of cum.

Licking his lips, Hux rests on the mattress lying on his side.

 

Kylo sits down in front of him so Hux can rest his head in his lap, he strokes his hair gently, thinking that they surely had to give Hux some reprieve now since they all came seconds ago. He wonders how long the antidote still takes to make when ZI-213 moves behind Hux and turns him slightly on his side. His hard cock presses into Hux’s sloppy hole with an audible squelch.

The trooper’s movements rock Hux against Kylo’s lap and cause Hux to moan low in his throat. Checking him in the Force Kylo could feel that Hux was still full of lust, that he enjoys his fucked-out state. And most importantly that they’re keeping the fever successfully at bay. Hux crawls closer into Kylo’s lap and at first he thinks he’s trying to get away from the troopers cock but then Hux’s warm mouth engulfs his soft cock while his hands brace against Kylo’s legs. Kylo sighs. Hux's mouth is such a good sleeve for his dick.

 

The trooper in Hux's ass is fucking him leisurely until he comes, adding another load to the sloppy ass. With his own cock still soft Hux just lies there and takes it. A trickle of frothy come leaks out of his quivering hole. It’s too fucked-out to close properly at this point, the muscles winking as they fail to keep in a white tear of spunk.

Taren and Eso are quick to take their positions after the trooper. With Taren at Hux’s front and Eso at his back they slowly push into his slick hole together.

Hux groans around Kylo’s dick, the vibrations making it pulse in a low pleasure.

Taren and Eso push in together at first and Kylo gets a good view of the way Hux’s abdomen bulges as the two cocks go deep. His blood runs hot at the sight. The general whines and laves Kylo’s slowly rising cock with his tongue.

Then the knights alternate their strokes, ignoring Hux’s half-hard cock as they batter his prostate, chasing their own pleasure.

When Kylo’s cock is finally hard Hux starts bobbing his head slowly, his hands like claws in Kylo’s thighs as he holds on while being fucked hard by both knights, their hard flesh slapping audibly against Hux’s wet ass. It’s as if the knights never tire.

Kylo caresses Hux’s hair carefully as he observes. He can already see in the corner of his eye that the troopers are back at stroking their regained erections.

Taren is the first to keep himself deep to put another load into Hux’s sloppy ass, then it’s Eso’s turn. They both pull out and move to the side to regain their composure when the troopers took their place, both pushing into Hux at the same time.

Kylo’s grip on Hux’s hair tightens as he unloads in his mouth, the general’s throat working to swallow every single drop down as the troopers jostle him. Hux keeps his mouth on Kylo to keep him warm and Kylo doesn’t push him away. Instead he keeps caressing Hux’s hair. His gaze wanders to the troopers who do their best to fuck Hux’s hole for what it’s worth, their bodies slapping against Hux’s bare flesh.

 

There’s a knock at the door that rips Kylo from his thoughts and the medic opens it only a crack, not enough to look in anyway.

“Sir?” she says. “The antidote is ready.”

“One moment,” Kylo tells her. “I will get you when the general is ready.”

The door shuts and Kylo motions the troopers to hurry up. Hux groans on his cock as the troopers stuff their last load inside of him together.

They breathe hard as they pull out one after the other.

Kylo leaves them to dress themselves properly while he takes care of Hux. Carefully he pulls Hux to his feet and together with Eso Ren they put him into his bed.  
From Hux’s slightly disgusted look Kylo already knows that he will get an earful about soiling the bed later but at the moment he doesn’t care.

In the meantime Taren put the other mattress aside, as well as the lube.  
“Soon,” Kylo whispers to Hux. “Soon you’ll be better.”

He then moves away from the bed to face the troopers.  
“Sir,” they both say in unison, crotch plates replaced as if nothing was out of the ordinary.  
Kylo walks up to them in his own half-dressed state, touching his hands to their helmeted heads.  
“You will forget what happened here. If anyone asks, you received a commendation for your service. Now leave,” Kylo says as he plants the suggestion deep into their minds with the Force.

The troopers leave them and soon afterwards also the Knights.  
Kylo quickly pulls on his clothes before finally letting the doctor back in.

 

Three days later:  
Kylo pulls his husband close as they watch the destruction of planet Ray-lio from the star destroyer’s viewport. Even with so many officers watching Hux doesn’t mind leaning his head against Kylo’s shoulder. He’s alive and well despite fighting a dangerous fever.

 


End file.
